The Passion of Adriane and AJ
by PrincessTristen15
Summary: Adriane Jones and AJ Styles are madly in love, but will their darkness keep them intact, or will others' secrets tear them apart? Also starring Christopher Daniels, Traci Brooks and other TNA stars. Chapter 14 now up! Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the TNA characters. Adriane and Danny are mine. That's it.**

The passion. It felt never-ending. So intense. Like a burn to the flesh. How I longed for this. AJ really knew what he was doing. After all of our trials, we were together again. Now, my dream was a reality. I couldn't believe it.

Waking up, I looked into his eyes. Afraid to move, for fear of waking him. His eyes finally met mine...

I'm jumping way ahead of myself. This isn't a story about wild sex, but a story about our love, mine and AJ's. It's a story over a year in the making. One built on trial, and perseverance. My darling AJ... this love overcomes like a wave, and no one could resist.

I met this man in December. I had just been hired to work for TNA wrestling as a promoter and scriptwriter. Then... I met him. He had this smile that could melt anyone. I was surprised that I maintained my composure. After my last relationship...

"You must be Adriane. I'm AJ."

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Styles."

"Please. Call me AJ. Mr. Styles makes me sound like I'm old."

"Whatever you wish." We sat down on opposite sides of a table. " So... what can I do for you?"

"I want to become a heel." I was little shocked to hear that. He looked like such a sweet guy...

"Really? You're working face so well. Why would you want this?"

"Just want to try something new. Any ideas?" I thought for a while. I was trying to be professional, but how could I do that with such a wonderful (and hot) guy in front of me?

"Well, since you don't have a manager who could help you turn..."

"What about you?" Our eyes locked with this intenseness.

"Me? Wow... um." I couldn't look him in the eye. "I'm no valet, AJ."

"You could be. I mean, you're beautiful, so why not?" At the mention of the word 'beautiful', I had to look at him. I had to know if he was serious.

"You really think I'm pretty?"

"Of course." I shied away. "Did I embarrass you?"

"No." I said, quickly taking his hand in mine. "No. I'm actually really flattered." I then realized that I was still holding his hand. Oh man, I didn't want to let go. He wasn't pulling away... I wondered why. He took my hand and squeezed it tight. It's like we were talking without words. That pause felt like an eternity. I let go, and realized that it was only about 15 seconds. After all I'd been through... I'll get to that later.

"So, in order for you to be heel, you'd have to do some low-down, dirty things, AJ."

"Like what?"

"Well, tell me something you'd be willing to do, and I'll fill in all the little poetic details."

"Poetic? Are you a poet?"

"Yeah, kind of. Poetry doesn't put food on the table. Writing scripts for TNA does."

"Can I hear some? Please?" The puppy dog look in his eyes could seriously melt steel. I couldn't help smiling.

"Sure". I pull out a small, tattered notebook and flip through it. "Any kind in particular?"

A smile crept to his face. "Any romance ones?" I thought, _"Does he mean smutty romantic, dark romantic, what does he mean?"_

"Well, let's see... I have a little bit of everything." I flip until one sticks out. "Okay. It's called 'To Be Forever Unnamed'." I cleared my throat.

"**_Can I just waste your time? _**

_**Let's just lay here, never wanting to leave.**_

_**Let's make time stand still,**_

_**As I can control the world from the comfort of your arms.**_

**_So seductive, so appealing_**... (at this point I made everything up, and spoke from my heart)

_**I wish to know you inside out,**_

_**Like a glove that fits my hand.**_

_**Let me take you over, AJ." **_

I stopped. I knew what I had said, and all I could do was avert my eyes. "Um. I have... to go. Um, here's my card. Let me know of you want to go through with the heel thing." I got my stuff and headed out the door as fast as I could.

"Adriane." AJ yelled out. I turned and faced him. "I really like the poem." He smiled, and went back inside.

I could have died. I was so embarrassed, but yet, all I could do was sheepishly smile.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as I walked back into that locker room, all I could do was smile. "She does love me. Wow. I can't believe no one's told her she's pretty."

"There you go, talking to yourself again, AJ." Chris Daniels said, as he walked into the room.

"Chris," I said. "Have you met Adriane Nydia?"

"Oh yeah. New scriptwriter. Why?" He looked at me, and there I was, smiling like a buffoon. "You've got the hots for her?" I turned my head, still smiling. "You do! You don't even know this girl!"

"I know enough. I know that she's beautiful, and that she loves me too."

"How in the hell could you know that?"

'**_I wish to know you inside out, Like a glove that fits my hand. Let me take you over, AJ.'_** She told me that, in a poem she made up off of the top of her head. I'm just... so in awe. Chris, I'm telling you. She's perfect." I honestly think I hadn't stopped smiling for at least 15 minutes.

"At least get to know her first, so that you know for sure. I don't want you falling for someone only to get your heart broken. Ask her out. What's the worst that could happen?" Chris put on his boots. "I have a match, so take it easy, ok?" I nodded as I left the room. "And AJ?" I turned around. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, Chris." I said, somewhat skipping out. I wished that I could just take Adriane and run away with her. I was on Cloud 9 at that moment, and I thought that nothing could bring me down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early in the morning. I was tired. There was a knock at the door.

"Who would be here at 6AM?" So in my pajama pants, an AC/DC shirt, and unbrushed hair, I answered the door. "AJ?"

"Hi, Adriane. I'm sorry I'm here so early. Can I come in?"

I ran my fingers through my hair, to somewhat straighten it up. "Come on in." I then realize that my apartment is so messy. "I'm so sorry about the mess. I've been so busy with these scripts, I haven't had time for a lot of things." I scramble around, picking my clothes up off of the floor.

"It's okay. My place looks the same, actually." I laughed, which made him smile.

"So, can I get you something?" I said, after putting all of the clothes into my bathroom.

"Do you have any orange juice?"

"I think I do. Sit down, AJ." He sat on my couch as I poured two glasses of Orange Juice. I turn around and see a dozen roses in his hands.

"I got these for you." He said, handing them to me.

"AJ... they're beautiful." I took them and put them in a vase. "So, what brings you by?" I hand him the orange juice.

"Thanks. I wanted to come by for a couple of reasons. First, I wanted to apologize if I embarrassed you last week. Believe me, that wasn't my intention."

"I know. It's alright. I wasn't embarrassed."

"That's good." He looked down and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I can't help laughing myself.

"Your slippers." I look down and notice my choice of footwear. These slippers made it look like my foot was in Homer Simpson's mouth.

"What can I say? They wouldn't shut up." The next thing I know, AJ's orange juice was on my face. I made him do a spit take. I didn't know my wit was that funny. So naturally, I start laughing.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." He was apologetic, but still smiling.

"It's okay. I need to take a shower anyway." I just sat there, with orange juice all over me.

"At least let me help you." He grabbed a towel that had somehow made its way on the couch and started to wipe my face off. He looked into my eyes and leaned in. We kissed. It was soft, but then became passionate. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. I had longed to be close to someone ever since Danny passed away. Then, I remembered Danny. I pushed AJ off of me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that... I was married once before. I haven't been with anyone since he died. Every time I get close to someone, he pops in my head, as if to stop me from..." I look at AJ. "I'm so sorry, AJ. This is a lot to put on you. I'm so sorry." He holds me in his arms as I start crying.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. How long ago was this?"

"A few months ago. Believe me, I want to be close to you. I want nothing more than for that to happen. Will you wait for me?" He kissed me on the forehead as heheld me.

"I'll wait as long as you need me to. I love you, Adriane."

"I love you too, AJ."


	3. Chapter 3

Several days had gone by and I finally got up the nerve to call Adriane. I asked her if I could come over, and she agreed. I showed up at around 4PM, like she told me to.

"Hey, AJ. Come on in." I held up another bouquet of flowers. "Thank you. How did you know I liked fresh flowers?"

"Just a hunch." I shrugged. "So what have you been up to?"

"I'm ready to come clean to you. I want to tell you everything." I sat down on her couch. "Come with me." I got up, took her hand and followed her to a dark room in her apartment.

"What's in here?" I asked.

"My skeletons." She flipped on a light. The room was filled with boxes, pictures, and musical equipment. "Hopefully there's no one actually buried under there."

"Just one person, actually two." She opened one of the boxes and pulled out a photo album. Turning out the light, we walked back to the living room. She sat down, and opened the book. I sat next to her. "That's Danny." She pointed to a man with long brown hair and a small goatee. "I met Daniel Nydia when I was 15. We were considered outcasts in high school, so naturally we bonded. We decided to form a band together, called Louisiana Firecrackers. Southern rock, that's what we played." She flipped to a page where there were all sorts of pictures of her, Danny, and their band. "Music was always my passion. I wrote lyrics for the band. Writing was my other passion. I loved performing. It made me feel so complete... he and I just got married, when..." I put my arm around her. "He was on his way to a record label, hoping we would get signed. Then the next thing I know... I see on the news... his car, totaled, and his torn body loaded up in a body bag."

She just started crying, and rightfully so. I just held her in my arms. I didn't know why she was putting herself through this pain, just to relive her past... in front of me. I didn't get it. All I could do was hold her and pray she didn't fall off of this roller coaster. Then she flipped to a page with one lonely picture. An ultrasound picture. Of a baby.

"This was our daughter. We were going to name her Victoria. After Danny died, I was in so much stress, that I miscarried. I have no one now. I've never been so alone in all my life." She held her head in her hands and sobbed. I took her hands.

"Look at me." With those beautiful, but red eyes, they met mine. "Are you alone right now?" She shook her head. "Exactly. I'm here. I'm always going to be here." I put her hand on my heart. "I'm real. You don't have to suffer anymore." She gave me a small smile.

"Do you still love me, even after what I've been through?"

"Baby, I love you more because of it. What's your maiden name?"

"Jones."

"Adriane Jones. I love you, and I'm always going to love you."


	4. Chapter 4

I had never kissed someone so hard as I kissed AJ that night. After what he told me... he lifted the weight off of my shoulders. I was finally free of Danny and was able to love again. I held him so close. Then, he pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked, almost out of breath.

"Because, you've done something that no one's been able to do. You helped me get over Danny. Sure, I'll always love him, but I can love you, and not feel bad. That's what that was for." I smiled. "I love you, AJ."

"I love you too, Adriane." We kissed again. The fires of passion were burning brightly that night. He picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. He laid me down, then cuddled next to me. I couldn't keep my hands off of him. With our arms wrapped around each other, we got so close. I could feel his heart beating against mine.

My eyes were fixed on him. "Are you sure about this?" He stopped kissing my neck long enough to kiss my lips.

"Never more certain." I knew it wasn't Danny. It was AJ. I was so happy that night. Nothing could go wrong.

I woke up the next morning to that angelic face. I was naked, he was naked, and I didn't care. It was the most amazing thing ever. I was so afraid to move, cause I didn't want to wake him up. I kissed him softly on the lips.

"Mmm... that's the way to wake up in the morning." He kissed me back. "How are you this morning, my Princess?" We were both smiling like there wasn't a care in the world, and at that time, there wasn't.

"Perfect. Can we just stay in here forever?" He held me close.

"Sure, but don't you want some breakfast?" I looked up, as if contemplating a mystery of the universe.

"True. I am hungry. What do you want?"

"What do you want? I'm cooking." I gave him an inquisitive look. "Yes dear, I can cook."

"Okay. Waffles. Chocolate chip waffles." Licking my lips in delight, I looked at AJ.

"What Princess wants, Princess gets." He gets out of bed, still naked. I whistle at him, kind of like a cat call. He quickly turns around and jumps back on the bed. "You get a kiss for that." We softly kissed.

"Mmmm... AJ! You really are the Phenomenal One, aren't you?" He gets up, gives me a sexy look, and walks to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

After dining on my famous waffles, Adriane and I went to Orlando for a TNA taping. We weren't afraid to show our affection to each other. Why should we? We have nothing to hide. I went to the locker room, and she came with me.

"I have to go get the scripts, so I'll see you later, baby."

"Okay. Love you." I kissed her.

"Love you too, AJ." She smiled and walked out of the room.

"Oooh..." Chris Daniels piped up. "AJ's in love." I just smiled at him.

"You're damn right I am. I can honestly say I've never been happier."

"What's her name, AJ?" Chris Sabin asked me.

"Adriane. Adriane Jones." I saw Daniels' puzzled look.

"Her's last name's Nydia."

"She dropped it. Jones is her maiden name."

"Cool. I'm happy for you." Sabin said, as he left for a match.

"Whoa... you mean she's married?" Daniels was up in my face by this time, which kind of ticked me off.

"Was. Not is. She_ was_ married. Now she's with me. That's all that matters."

"I can't believe you're dating a divorced woman, AJ."

"She's not divorced, Chris, and it's none of your business."

"You mean... she's a widow?"

"So?"

"So? You're with a dead guy's wife." At that point, I just got so pissed off. I'm surprised that I didn't just sock him right there.

"Look. She has had to go through so much unnecessary pain, blaming herself for what happened. I helped her get through that. She is finally free to do what she wants. Her husband is dead. That means that after so long of torturing herself over his death, she can move on. He told her "If anything happens to me, live your life as if I didn't exist." She's honoring his wishes. Now I suggest that you be nice. For Adriane's sake. Ok?"

"Ok, AJ. I'll do it for her." He hugged me. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just be nice from now on, ok?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in the management area, checking the scripts for the athletes when I heard a knock at the door. "Come in?"

"Miss Jones? It's Traci Brooks. Can I come in?"

"Sure." Traci opened the door and walked in. I stood up and shook her hand. "Please, sit down."

"Thank you, Miss Jones."

"Please, call me Adriane. What can I do for you?"

"Well, I want a change in character. I feel like it's time to be the bad girl that's hiding inside." I nodded my head, understandingly.

"I can understand that. So, do you have any ideas?"

"Well, I want to turn on Matt Bentley and align myself with the baddest son-of-a-bitch here."

"Want to be evil, huh? Ok. Any person in mind?"

"Well, to be honest. I want AJ Styles." I just froze. **_You've got to be kidding me._**

I sighed. "I don't know. He's playing a damn good face right now. I'd hate to end that too early. I don't even think AJ could pull off a heel. You really want to be bad? How about AMW?"

"What about Gail Kim?"

"Well, we have some options. I could feud you two, or have Jarrett scope you out to manage his boys after you turn on Matt, _or_ you could plead with Jarrett for some real talent. I'm thinking option one would be more exciting. What do you think?"

"I want to fight. I'll take that offer." We both smiled.

"Alright. I'll talk over this with the rest of management. I think we have a deal, Traci."

"Thanks. Are you sure we can't do something with AJ?" I laughed.

"So persistent. What's your deal with AJ?"

"What can I say? When you love someone, you want to work with them."


	6. Chapter 6

I noticed Adriane's face when she came out of her office. "I have to talk to you. Now." She grabs my arm and pulls me in the door.

"What's wrong, baby?" She looked a little pissed.

"Have you ever been in a relationship with Traci Brooks?" Yup... she was pissed. What did that whore do now?

"Uh... no. She's a skank. Do you know how many guys she's been with? Way too many for my taste. Why do you ask?"

"She wanted to do an angle with you. I asked 'why' and she was like: 'When you love someone, you want to work with them.' How pathetic."

"She said that? Damn whore." Then I noticed the look on her face. I took her into my arms.

"It's okay, Princess. I can understand your concern. You and I just got together, and you hear this. The only thing Traci is good for is spreading lies and... other gross stuff." She smiled. "You're my wrestling partner. Right, Adriane?" I could tell she had an idea. "What?"

"With your permission, I'd like to start a new rivalry." She whispered in my ear.

"You're evil, baby." I told her with a smile. "But I like it." I pulled her close and kissed her. Maybe I would be a heel after all...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I didn't know that." Traci said in the locker room. I was passing it when I heard them. She and Chris Daniels were talking.

"If you'd actually hear what others were saying, you'd know. Adriane and AJ just got together."

"So that's why she wouldn't give me that storyline with AJ. Cause she loves him. That tramp."

"I have an idea. If you'd be willing to work with me, maybe we can fix this." Traci looked at him.

"I'm listening." I overheard their plot. It made me sick. Couldn't anyone just leave us alone? I was determined to beat them to the punch. I ran back to my office, where AJ was waiting.

"Boy, do I have something to tell you! I was walking by the locker room. I heard Traci and Daniels talking."

"What were they saying?" I whispered their plan into his ear. AJ looked as stunned as I was. "WHAT? That's some low down stuff. I thought Chris was my friend. That no good..."

"Hold on there, Mr. Phenom. You know the plan I told you earlier?" He nodded. "Well, we might as well make... a few script changes." I think the evil in my voice may have turned AJ on, which is exactly what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't know Adriane could be so evil... but I loved it! I was finally going to be the bad guy. I couldn't be happier. Not only that, but Adriane would be the demon princess by my side. "Are you ready to make your TNA debut?"

She turned around, and gave me that evil look that turned me on so much. "I'm so ready to be your bitch." We ended up laughing. "No one's going to expect this, baby."

"I know... that's what's going to make it fun." I took her in my arms. "Can you do this?"

"Can pigs roll around in mud?" Oh, the dirty thoughts that ran through my mind. I pulled her close to me.

"I'd like to see _you_ roll around in mud... butt naked." A sarcastic shocked look came to her face.

"AJ! You're very naughty, you know that?" I was hoping she would discipline me in that locker room, when Daniels and Traci walked it.

"What the hell is this?" Traci said, holding up her script.

"A script." I said. "You know, pieces of paper with words on them that tells you what to do next." Adriane and I laughed like it was the biggest joke ever.

"Very funny, Styles." Daniels said when he got right in my face. He turned to Adriane. "What do you think you're trying to pull here, bitch?"

"Well, for one, you wanted to go heel (she pointed to Traci). So, I put you with one. Second, AJ wanted to go heel, so I made that happen. Three, and more importantly, I overheard your little plan. You were going to not only to take AJ's title, but also going to take him away from me. I'll be damned if I **EVER** let that happen. So I figured, if you're going to try, we might as well make it a show. And I know, we'll have the fans' support." She looked up at me with that evil look, and we glared at them.

"Good luck with your plan, guys." I told them as I pulled Adriane close and kissed her in front of them. "You'll need it." I had never felt so... dark, but I had my Demon Princess, and it felt so good... _to be bad_.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked in the mirror. My curly red hair in ringlets. This was it. My first "performance" since Danny's death. I was going to be this evil woman, the one Danny and AJ worshiped. Wearing a blood red Mistress top, a short skirt, matching boots, and an evil grin, I looked at myself, this child of the night.

_**This is what the Devil made you for... to be his slave, his planner. Like the Greek gods, it's the woman who embodies knowledge. The man is action. Your man... is action.**_

"Are you ready, my Demon Princess?" I saw AJ, as the embodiment of Satan himself. So evil, yet on the outside, so pure. "You look so... innocent." He snickered to me, playfully laughing.

"If only the world knew what we did last night... if only they could hear the coyotes crying to the night." I got up and walked over to him. "We made love under the stars, for all the world to see. Let them know that I love another." I took his right hand with my own. The scars on our wrists were fresh.

"I wear this scar with pride. To show my union to you, my Princess of Darkness." We kissed with immense passion.

"Are you sure want to be evil? You look too cute to be evil..." He smiled at me with that evil grin. I knew what he was doing. He was wooing me, even though I was already under his spell.

"I'm tired of being a pushover. I want to be the one no one can trust, the loner. The black sheep of this business. Darker than any force of nature that this world can come up with. I'm sure about this. I want to be the Enigma... the unknown one." He turned his back to me and headed to the door.

"Can_ I_ still trust you?" I asked him. He looked at me with caring eyes.

"Just because we're evil, doesn't mean we're heartless, my love." He took my hand, and got on one knee. "I am here to carry out your plans. I will be your action, if you be my knowledge. My Metis, I am so attracted to you, and there is nothing that I wouldn't do for you. I am yours, and you are mine." He gave me a hug. "Now, my Princess. We have something very important to do."

"Are you ready, my Zeus, my muse?" He kissed my forhead lightly.

"I've been waiting for this. The darkness of man is here on Earth. Their names are AJ and Adriane, the King and Queen of Hell."

"I love the way you say that..." I took his arm as we walked to the tunnel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A/N: Metis is a Greek goddess who was the first wife of Zeus. Her name means "knowledge'. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed.I gladly welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Let me know what you think! Thanks! - Tristen)_


	8. Chapter 8

**_(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... It's short, but I hope you enjoy this. - Tristen)_**

I was in the back, waiting for my cue. Traci had just turned on Matt Bentley, and was hugging Daniels in the ring. I couldn't wait to get out there and destroy him, and Adriane could tell.

"Patience, my love. Your time is fast approaching." I continued to look at the monitor. The camera zoomed in on my newest enemies.

"With the beautiful Traci by my side, that X Division belt is as good an mine! AJ! Get out here, and face me like a man!" The Fallen Angel screamed. My music played as I walked through the tunnel.

"So... you think that because you have the world's biggest whore in your corner, that makes you a contender for MY belt. Well let me tell you something, you son of a bitch..." At that point, all I could hear was silence. I don't think any of them had ever heard me cuss before. "No one can do what I can do. No one on this roster can compare with AJ Styles! No one is even in my league! There's a reason why I'm the only Triple Crown Winner here... no one else can do it!"

"_Who does AJ Styles think he is?" _Mike Tenay said from the announce table. I could hear him clearly...

"I'm the best, Tenay! No one in this company even comes close to me! I deserve only the best opponents, and you, Christopher Daniels, are not one of them. You do not deserve to be in the same building as AJ Styles! You fans are lucky. You get to see me perform every night, and hopefully, you might touch my hand. You wish you were AJ Styles!" I could hear some of the boos... and I loved it. I made my way down to the ring. "So, Daniels... you want to try me?"

He came out of the ring and tried to rush me. I hit his head on the steel ring post, busting him open. Traci jumped on my back, but I ran her into the post, too. Hey, the bitch had it coming. I saw the blood running from his head, and I just hit him as hard as I could. I kept hitting him... I didn't want to stop. Then, Adriane's music played. We all looked at the tunnel and I saw my Demon Princess.

"_There's TNA director Adriane Jones! Maybe she can end this massacre!"_

Traci runs up to her, mic in hand. "Make him stop! He's hurting the Fallen Angel!"

"I'll see what I can do." My lover said. Just like the script had said.

"That's not good enough! Make him stop or-"

"Or you'll do what?" At this point, they were on the verge of a fight. Traci swung first, but Adriane knocked her down and started punching her. She busted Traci open good. I dragged Daniels up to the ramp and laid him next to Traci. There was so much blood, but all I could do was stare at Adriane.

"I was wrong... there is someone as good as me." I looked at her, she smiled and kissed me. We bent down over Traci and Daniels.

"So... you want a fight, bitch? Well next week on Impact, you and this pathetic excuse for a wrestler, get the honor of being in the ring with the Phenomenal One and myself." She slapped her across the face getting her blood on her hand. She looked at me and smeared it across her face. I did the same with Daniels. I kissed her again as the crown booed us. It was worse than the boos Jeff Jarrett gets. We looked at the crowd, and gave them the finger. I didn't care what they thought about me anymore. This is just what we wanted.

Being bad... never felt so good.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What's wrong, Princess?" AJ looked out the door as I stood there with my foot in my hand.

"What the hell does it look like? The box fell on my damn foot!" It was the last thing that needed to go in the house... our house. On the outside, it was your typical house. Inside... it was what some would call 'creepy', 'disturbing', or even 'demented looking'. To us... it was our sanctuary. Our escape from the rest of the world. "Man in the Box" by Alice in Chains was blasting over the stereo, and AJ picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

"Let me see your foot." He took off my shoe and sock. It looked pretty nasty. "Poor Princess." He kissed it, hoping it would feel better. "Does that help my baby feel better?"

"It does, my little Phenom." We smiled at each other. "You look so cute on your knees." The evil grin came across his lips.

"That's not the only thing I do on my knees..." I kicked him, but with my injured foot. Just another dumb moment of mine.

"Ow... I can't believe I did that. That reminds me. One time, Danny and I went to this little state fair, and we were playing that hammer game... baby?" AJ had this sad look on his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Nothing." He laid next to me on the bed.

"Does it bother you when I talk about Danny?" All he could do was look at the ceiling. "Does it, AJ?"

"Kinda. I mean, I know Danny's always going to be a part of your life, but still - "

"Baby, Danny's gone. Talking about him helps me remember the good times we had. It's not like I'm going to leave you for my dead husband." He finally looked at me and smiled. "I'm all yours now, oh mighty Phenomenal one." He smiled as he wrapped his arms around me. My cell phone rang. "Dammit again." I pick it up. "Hello?"

"Adriane? What did I see on TV three days ago?"

"Jennifer? Is that you?"

"Yeah it's me. What the fuck was that?"

"Who is it, baby?" AJ asked me.

"It's Jennifer Nydia. Danny's sister." I turned my attention back to the phone. "How are you doing?"

"Don't try to change the subject! Why did you do that?"

"Look, I thought you were into blood and guts. I figured I knew you'd kick out of it."

"It wasn't that. You kissed someone who isn't my brother."

"Jen, if Danny were still alive, I wouldn't have kissed AJ on national TV. Don't get me wrong, I miss Danny, and I always will. But I have to move on with my life. AJ is the only man who can make me happy these days, and I love him. You know that this was what Danny wanted. He would want us to do whatever it took to make ourselves happy again. You know that Danny can never be replaced."

"It looks like you're replacing him. Listen, Adriane. You're still my sister. I just want you to still be a part of our family."

"I always will be, Jen. There's plenty of me to go around, I promise."

"Mom and Dad say hi. Listen, I have to go, but I'll be in touch."

"Ok. Tell everyone I said hi. Okay bye."

"Bye, Sis." I hung up the phone, and turned to AJ.

"Is everything okay, Princess?" I laid my head on his chest.

"Yeah. I love you, Allen."

"Love you too, Adriane." I fell asleep in his arms, on our brand new bed, in our own house. Liberation can be so sweet, and so bitter, too.


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know if I can wait until we get to the ring, Adriane. I just want to kill that bastard." I told her as we walked into Universal Studios for Impact.

"I know, AJ. It'll be okay." Just then, my so called "friend" Samoa Joe walked by. I never could trust him, but he trusted me. He never suspected me to be a heel in the real world, at least that's what I thought. "Put on a innocent face, AJ. I have an idea." Adriane walked up to Joe, and I followed.

"Hey, Adriane. AJ. How's it going?" Joe asked us.

"We're doing good, Joe." I told him. "And you?"

"I envy you. I want a feud with Daniels. I can't stand him. After ending my streak..." He hit a nearby locker, denting it. Adriane looked at me and winked.

"Well, Joe. I think we could help you, if you help us." Adriane told him. He looked at us.

"What do you have in mind? I'll do anything for a shot at Daniels."

"Fire It Up" by Black Label Society came over the loudspeakers as the "Demon Couple", that's Adriane and I, came out of the heel tunnel. We were making their way to the ring for the mixed tag team match against Traci and Daniels. Adriane looked hot in a matching vest and shorts, similar to mine. We kissed passionatelyas we walked to the ring. Adriane and her brilliant plan was about to commence. Then, we saw the enemy stand at the other ramp. Those two couldn't wait to get their hands on us.

"Hey, Daniels!" Adriane yelled. They remained on the ramp. "Wanna raise the stakes? How about a no DQ match?" He and Traci talked it over, looking around like scared puppies.

"You're on!" Just then, Joe came out and hit Daniels from behind. He started to pummel him good. Traci jumped on his back, trying to stop him. Joe took her and gave her a monster neck breaker. Meanwhile, Adriane and I just laughed. The crowd booed us like crazy. Like we cared what they thought... Joe had demolished Daniels and Traci, leaving them lying in a pool of blood. Joe came to the ring, and shook our hands.

"Joe, we're so grateful for what you've done." I told him. "You managed to leave just enough for us to score a pinfall. Ref, count it!" We left the ring, ran up to them on the ramp, and put our feet on their chests. 1-2-3!

"Your winners, Adriane Jones, and AJ Styles!"

"Thanks for everything, Joe!" Adriane stated. Then I took Joe's hand and raised it.

"So, when do I get my shot?" Adriane looked at me with question. I knew her look was an act.

"Oh right! Your X-Division title shot. Well, you'll get it... in your dreams!" I then started to beat the hell out of him. Adriane joined in on the fun. "Did you really think I'd give you a shot at _my _title? Wow... you're an idiot!" We gave Joe a beating that he'll never forget. She grabbed a steel chair and hit him right in the head.

This is the mark of a true heel. Using people to do the dirty work, so Adriane and I don't have to mess with that trivial shit. We have better things to do...

"I know what you're thinking." She told me when we left the arena.

"And what might that be, Ms. Jones?" I looked at her with the spark that we had when we first met.

"Just because we're evil doesn't mean we can't be caring, my love." I pulled her in close and kissed her.

"You're my world, Adriane. No one's made me feel like this before. I can do anything, as long as I have you. I love you, Adriane Jones."

"AJ... you're the sweetest thing that's come into my life. I hardly think of Danny anymore. And when I do, I wish I would have met you sooner. I love you too, Allen Styles."

I kissed her again. Nothing could stop us now. I had my Adriane, and that's all I needed. It wasn't until the next pay-per-view, that I thought I had a chance of losing her.

**_(A/N: Sorry this chapter took forever. I'm finally out of school, so expect more soon. I also have a new story out called Never Mix Passion and Family. It's another TNA fic. Thanks, and reviews are always welcome! - Tristen)_**


	11. Chapter 11

It was time for Lockdown, the most brutal pay per view of the year. TNA management forced AJ to put his title on the line against that no good Christopher Daniels. I knew I had to stay out there, to keep that bitch Traci from interfering. Of course, all matches at Lockdown are inside the six sides of steel, but you never know what could happen. I walked down to the ring with AJ, like I normally do. But I was carrying a secret. A special secret. The proof that AJ and I needed to make sure that no one broke us apart. He didn't know it yet, but I had just found out that day...

I was carrying his child. No one knew, but soon the world would.

After about 15 minutes of grueling back and forth action, I then saw Traci trying to open the gate, and interfere. I grabbed her by the ankles and tripped her, so she hit face first on the apron. I think I broke her nose. I kept hitting her, and during this time, Daniels grabbed AJ and gave him the Angel's Wings. 1-2-3. There was a new X Division Champion, and I was mad as hell. I proceeded to kick Daniels out of the ring, where I joined AJ. I grabbed a mic as I entered the ring.

"Baby, what now? I lost the belt! I can't believe that mother fucker!" He almost broke down right then and there.

"AJ, calm down. You'll get your rematch. But I have huge news for you right now. What you lose now is nothing compared to what you will gain soon. I love you, and nothing can tear us apart now, because-". Samoa Joe's music hit. He joined Daniels and Traci at the top of the ramp. Smiling. Joe never smiles, unless he has something up his sleeve...

"Look, Adriane, whatever you have to tell him, it can wait."

"No it can't wait! Go away, so I can tell him the good news!"

"What good news? That you're married, and that you can't be with him anyway? Go ahead, tell him." AJ rolled his eyes. He knew the truth... or at least, what I thought was the truth.

"Joe, you little bastard! My husband died almost a year ago." I saw the smirks, and then the voices in my head alerted me that something was wrong.

"Wanna bet? Danny, get out here!" I turned to AJ, hoping he knew what was going on, but his clueless expression met mine. "Danny!" Joe went to the back of the tunnel and pushed a man out onto the ramp. There he was. Clean shaven, short hair, much different from the man I last saw.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Traci announced, "Please welcome Adriane's husband, Daniel Nydia!"

"No way." I said to myself. It couldn't be Danny. I was there... at the funeral. So may emotions went through my mind. It was all jumbled, but then I heard a voice.

"You know what this means?" Traci said, "It means that you are still married to Danny, and you can't be with AJ! That means I have him all to myself now!"

"Everybody, shut up!" I had never heard AJ scream like that. Danny had entered the ring, by this time. "Adriane?" He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I wish I knew, but I don't. I love you, AJ." I saw my husband turn toward me.

"Hey, Adriane. How are you?" Danny gave me a hug, but AJ tore him off of me.

"Don't you put your hands on her like that!"

"News flash: She's my wife. I can hug her if I so choose."

"Stop it, both of you!" Both of the men I loved turned toward me. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're doing here," I pointed to Danny, "but we need to talk. Now. AJ, go home. I'll be back later tonight." AJ looked at me, and I gave him a nod, mouthing "I love you." He nodded back, and left the ring. Traci came up to him, trying to hug him. He pushed her out of the way, and kept walking. Joe and Daniels let him on through.

I turned to Danny. "Follow me." The crowd was silent as he and I left the ring. We walked up the ramp, where Christopher, Traci, and Joe had already left. I showed him into my office, and closed the door.

This was going to be a long night...


	12. Chapter 12

**_(Thanks to all of you who read and review. I am honored. I must warn you, there's quite a bit of swearing in this chapter. Please let me know what you think! There's a few more chapters of this in the works, then I'll be working on my other TNA story. Check them out! Thank to you all! - Tristen)_**

"So, how have you been, baby?" I just stared at him. How the fuck was I supposed to respond to that? I sat at my desk, across from him. Matches were still going on, but all I could think about was this. Danny... _my Danny_... was back from the grave.

"Danny... what the hell happened out there? What is going on here?" I put my head in my hands, and almost started crying.

"Sheesh, I thought you'd be happy to see me." His Southern drawl, like AJ's was noticeable. It's hard to recall how I felt at the time. So many thoughts were zipping through my mind... I'm surprised I could think at all.

"I don't know if I'd call it happy. Hell, I don't know what to think! Wait." Danny looked up at me, with those brown eyes that had captivated me back in high school. "If you didn't die, then what did happen to you?"

I could see the fear behind his eyes, as he was trying to find an answer. "I'm not going to dick around, Adrie." He sighed as he muttered the nickname he gave me. "I was scared. When you told me that you were pregnant... Victoria, how is she?" I froze. "How's our baby, Adrie?"

All I could do was cry. "She's dead, Danny." I finally managed to respond.

"Dead? What do you mean, dead?" For the first time, I saw him on the verge of tears. This was a man who never cried.

"I miscarried after your funeral. I was under so much stress..." I just kept crying. All he could do was sit there in shock. I looked up into his eyes. "Why do you care? You didn't want her anyway!"

"That's a lie, Adriane! I loved that little girl." I jumped up from my chair, in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, then why did you ask me to get an abortion, Danny?"

"I was being logical. Adriane, the band was going nowhere. We couldn't even take care of ourselves, let alone a baby! I was thinking in our best interest!"

"Yeah, so that's why you had to fake your death? Real smart, Danny. Real fucking smart!"

"Look," He stood up and took my hand. "I know I fucked up. Real bad. I was looking out for you. I knew that your life would be better if I left."

"Then why didn't you just ask for a divorce? If you were unhappy, then we could have worked it out."

"You know my family hates divorce. They'd disown me."

"Well, you should have thought about that before showing up here tonight. You know your whole family saw what happened out there! They're going to disown you anyway." He muttered a "fuck" then sat back down. He knew I was right. "Why the fuck did you show up anyway?"

"Daniels and Joe paid me. They said they wouldn't hurt you if I showed up. They just don't want you and AJ together. Why is beyond me. They told me to convince you to come back to me."

I thought long and hard about what to say next. Those few seconds felt like eternity. Here was the man I was legally bound to, trying to win me back. All I could think about... was AJ.

"Well, I'm sorry, Danny. You already dug your grave, and you took our daughter with you. Now I'll be damned if I let it happen again. I want a divorce. I'll get the papers to you ASAP. Good night." I was starting to walk out when he grabbed me by the arm.

"What do you mean 'let it happen again?"

"I'm pregnant, Danny. With AJ's child. Once he finds out, nothing will break us apart. Not Traci, not Daniels, not you. " I walked out if the room, and rushed to the parking lot. I had to get home, to my soulmate... to my AJ. He had to know about our child. I dialed a number, and got two rings before I heard his voice.

"Hello?"

"Hey, AJ." I got into my car and started the engine.

"Adriane? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Listen, I'm on my way home now. If I'm not back by midnight, something happened to me. I just left Universal's parking lot. I'm going to haul ass and get back to you."

"What about Danny?"

"I'll tell you everything once I get home. Just know that I'm coming home to you, baby." I smiled at the word 'baby'. "I love you, AJ."

"I love you too, Adriane. Get your ass home. Bye." I hung up, and focused on the road.

I knew that Danny would probably tell the Triumvirate of Evil that I was pregnant. I was on my way home to my love, so it didn't matter at the moment. I was rehearsing how to tell him. How do you say that you're pregnant to the man you love? I figured it out, and headed home.

So now all that stood in my way was a long stretch of highway.


	13. Chapter 13

The wait seemed like forever. I wanted to go back to Universal, just to see if she was still there. I was so scared. Was she going to come home and pack her bags? Leave my life just as quickly as she entered it? The thought of living a life without Adriane sounded more cruel than losing everything. If she left, I would be losing everything. The sound of a car in the driveway snapped me out of my thoughts. A red head jumped out and ran to the door.

"Adriane?" I asked myself. She entered. I stood up and looked at her. It was Adriane.

"AJ." She ran into my waiting arms. "I'm so sorry about all of this. I never meant to hurt you."

"You thought he was dead. We all did. If you want to go back to him-"

"I"m not going back. I'm divorcing him. He blew his chance. He took my daughter, and he's not taking this baby either." She looked up and realized she blurted her good news.

"This baby? Are you serious?" All I could do was smile.

"I'm pregnant, AJ." I held her close as she was about to cry. "I was going to tell you that in front of everyone at LockDown." She looked up at me when I started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Baby, I know you're expecting. I found the pregnancy test in the trash yesterday morning."

"So, you knew all along?" I nodded, with a silly grin on my face. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to wait for you to tell me, and if we weren't so rudely interrupted at LockDown, I knew you would have told me. Is it true? We're having a baby, Adriane?" She smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you, baby." I hugged her, holding her close. "Baby... our baby. Is it a boy or girl?"

"I won't know for a while. That doesn't matter. What matters is that no one can tear us apart now. We are bound together. Forever." I was hers. Now, it was time to make her mine.

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." I got down on one knee. "Adriane, my heart, my body, my mind... all of it belongs to you. I will protect you, and our child with my life. I want to be yours forever. Will you become my wife?" I could see the shock in her eyes, and the smile on her face.

"Allen, I will marry you." I pulled a box out of my pocket, with a small diamond ring inside. I stood up and placed it on her finger. "I will be yours forever."

"Now, you and I can never be separated by man. Only the deities can take our lives, but out spirits are now forever bound. You and I will be one. No one can stop us now. I love you, Adriane Styles." She smiled as she kissed me. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

She stared at the ring on her finger. "It sure does, baby. Oh." She jumped a little. "We'd better sit down." I sat down on the couch and she sat in front of me, snuggling into my chest. She put my hand on her stomach. I could feel our baby moving inside of her womb. "He's been moving non stop since I got home."

"He? I thought you said you didn't know if it was a boy or girl."

"I don't for sure. I have a hunch it's a boy. He's going to be an X Division star, like his daddy."

"You think so? Well, I hope he looks like you." She turned to look up into my eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, he'd look like the most beautiful person in the world. I hope he has your bright blue eyes."

"I hope he has your captivating smile. And your luscious hair." I leaned down closer to her. Just then, I felt her stomach. The baby kicked. "Feel that, AJ?"

"I do. He's excited to see his daddy. Aren't you, baby?" I just laid my head upon her stomach, putting my ear to her womb. "Hi, son. I'm your daddy. Now, just because we're heels, doesn't mean we're bad people. I love your mommy very much. Words can't describe how I feel about her. I would die for her. I would die for you, too. Little Allen."

"We're naming him Allen? What if it is a girl?" I looked up at her.

"Then, we'll call her... um... what do you want to call her?"

"How about Athena? If it's a girl."

"Athena Styles. That sounds good too. You believe she'd be wise?"

"Of course. She has me for a mother." She giggled. I just stared at her. My god... she's beautiful.

"Your right. You're going to make a wonderful mother. Life is almost perfect."

"Almost?" I smiled at her.

"Gold. I want that belt around my waist again. Now that I have you, our son... we need to complete the trinity."

"I will help you, my love. I will do what I can. You will wear gold again. After all, you're TNA's golden boy. AJ Styles. That belt is as good as yours." I kissed her hard.

"I love you, Adriane. I feel like I can't say that enough." She softly kissed me back.

"Never stop saying that." I stood up, picked her up, and carried her to our bedroom. I laid her down and got on top of her. "We can't have sex."

"I know. But there are other things we can do." I kissed her. We disappeared under the sheets, in a whirlwind of love.

Me, my fiancee, and our baby. Together. Forever.

**_(Author's Note: Just wanted to say that I met AJ Styles not too long ago. It was in Lawrence, Kansas for a CSW match against Dingo. August 26, 2006. I have the picture to prove it. I must say, AJ's one of the nicest guys one could ever meet. Thanks for being an inspiration, AJ. I only wish I had a finished story to give you that night. Oh well. I just wanted to tell you, the reader, thank you. Thank you for reading this. We're almost to the end, and it's been amazing. I'll try not to take too long between chapters. College sucks. Thanks for everything! - Tristen)_**


	14. Chapter 14

The knock at the door got my attention from the movie I was watching. I went on leave because of the baby, and because AJ wouldn't have me anywhere near the ring. _"I don't want little Allen getting hurt, baby." _I knew then he would make a good daddy. I answered the door.

"Alex Shelley?"

"Hiya, Adriane! How's the little whippersnapper?"

"He's well, thank you. Want to come in?"

"Love to, but Devine's waiting for the ride. I mean... for me, in the ride." Poor boy was more red than my blood red curtains. "Listen, I found this tape in my camera, and I think you might wanna take a look at it. It's got your three favorite people on it. Looks interesting, if I say so myself." he handed me the tape, while I gave him a quizzical look. "No, it's not porn. I promise."

"Alright. I'll trust you. Do I owe you anything?"

"For the tape?" I nodded. "No, no. This is a friendly thing. I mean, anything for the future wife of the X Champ. Speaking of the lucky bastard, how is AJ?" He picked up a package on the doorstep.

"He's sore from the match at Hard Justice, but he'll be alright. What's that?" I pointed to the package.

"I don't know. It was on your porch." He handed that to me as well. "Well, gotta go. Say hi to Mr. Styles for me."

"Will do. Thanks a bunch. Now get in that car before Johnny explodes... literally." I smiled at him as he ran to the car and drove away as quick as he could. Just then, my beautiful AJ came down the stairs. "Good morning, sweepyhead." I say in my cute baby talk.

"Ugh." That was all I got in return. He plopped on a bar stool in the kitchen.

"I take it you're a little sore." He nodded, flashing those cute puppy dog eyes. "Aww. Poor baby." I gave him a gentle hug, which made him smile.

"Mmm... that feels nice." I started rubbing his shoulders. "Who was that at the door?"

"Our resident paparazzi, and lover to Mr. Devine, Alex Shelley. He brought over this tape that was in his camera." I handed him the tape. "This was also at the door." I held up the parcel.

"Well, open it, baby." I did. It had some papers in it.

"It's from my lawyer." A smile came to my face. "My divorce from Danny's final." He got up, and hugged me. "Green light for the wedding!"

"I can finally marry you?" I nodded. He kissed me. "I love you, Adriane."

"I love you too, AJ. Wanna watch the tape?" He smiled and nodded. I sat on the couch, and he put in the tape. "Let's see what this is." He grabbed the remote and turned on the VCR as he sat down.

On the tape, there was Traci, Daniels, and Joe. They were setting things up. "Remind me to thank Alex for using his camera." Daniels said to Traci.

"I offered my thanks, but he wouldn't take them. Maybe he's gay." Chris' eyes widened.

"Let's get this over with." Joe demanded.

"Fine." They turned to the camera. Chris still had the X-belt, which meant that this was taped after Lockdown. "Look here! The X Division title is in it's rightful place," Traci told the camera, "Around the waist of the Fallen Angel! And with Samoa Joe going after the Heavyweight belt-"

Just then, Danny came into the room. "Danny! Just the person we wanted to see." Chris told him. You could tell he was sad. "So, is your wife going home to Louisiana with you?"

He shook his head. "She's not my wife anymore. She wants a divorce. And I'm going to give it to her."

"But... you can't!" Traci whined. "She's your wife! You can't just let her go!"

"You don't get it, Traci. She's pregnant."

"Congrats, Danny! You're going to be a father." Chris spoke up. Joe just stood there, like he always does.

"It's not my baby." Traci froze. Chris was confused. "Look, she was pregnant when I left. But she lost the baby. If she would have gone full term, she would have a huge belly by now, or would have delivered. That baby isn't mine. It has to be AJ's."

"NO! NO!" Traci screamed. "If she's pregnant by AJ, then he's never going to leave her!"

"Oh well. You tried." Daniels shrugged. Danny left the room, mouthing 'sorry' as he left.

"Oh no. We're not done here! You have to hold up your end of the deal!" Traci said, pointing to Daniels.

"Oh, you mean the deal where I would help you get AJ for yourself if you got me the X title? Well, I got what I wanted. I had to throw away my friendship with AJ for you! And now you want me to add insult to injury? AJ has always wanted a child, and now he's going to have one. I refuse to take that happiness from him! So you can take your deal, and shove it up your ass! I'm through with you!" He grabbed his bag and left. Traci looked around and saw Joe.

"Don't look at me, Bitch. I may be mean, but I'm not that cold. I hope you get what's coming to you." Traci scoffed, grabbed her things, and left. Joe looked around and saw the camera was still on. He looked right into the lens. "Hey Shelley, if I were you, I'd give this to Adriane and AJ. Let them know what's going on. Congrats on the baby, you two. He's going to be someone someday." That's where the tape ends.

"Wow." I looked at AJ. "Can you believe that?"

"I know. It's amazing what greed will make people do." He looked at me, then kissed my forehead. "If I ask Chris to be the godfather to Allen, would you mind?" I knew that they were close before this whole incident.

"That's fine. I just don't want him betraying us again." He nodded.

"I understand." He wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much. I love our baby. I love life. For the first time in a long time, things are perfect for me. And I have you to thank."

"It's I who must thank you, AJ. You brought me out of a really dark time, and accepted me for who I am. No questions, no judging. I really do appreciate that." I kissed him tenderly. "I love you so much, AJ."

_I had it all at that moment. My future husband. My child. The end of Traci's resistance. My divorce from Danny. Now I could live. Now, I can totally be free. _

**_(A/N: This is NOT the end. There's a little more left. Maybe one more chapter, but who knows? Thank you all for everything! - Tristen)_**


End file.
